


【丞坤】酸枝

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	【丞坤】酸枝

-

 

侧厢房吱呀一声门扉敞开，湿热气味扑面的屋内只一扇酸枝屏一张榻，绕过低矮的屏后还能见一把木楔的圈椅，榻上却连半张被褥也无。

 

［好在已经入夏。］

 

范丞丞犹自叹着卸下包袱，只得这样安慰自己，光秃秃的床面上一张布织的软垫尚还算干净，范丞丞反手捏了捏自己赶路一天已经十分酸麻的腰侧，干脆就一翘腿仰倒下去，闭眼呼吸着略微有些霉意的空气。

 

［公子，要先洗漱吗？热水已经打好了。］

 

朽了小半的门槛外踏进一位农家打扮的小姑娘，她手中捏着薄薄的汗巾，红润的面上似乎有些拘谨。

 

［好，多谢。］

 

范丞丞从床上撑起身来，瞧着小姑娘微顿了顿。

 

［请问，有多的衣物换洗吗，我的东西都在前些天被劫走了。］

 

［啊，您稍等！］

 

范丞丞看她红了脸跌撞着转头往外跑去，起身整了整自己已然有些褶皱的白色锦缎袍服，他原本承了圣命前去大理寺上任，却不料在野外下车取水的功夫便被人劫个精光，连马匹也未留下，范丞丞携着包袱赶了两天三夜，终于是在城郊外寻到一处破败宅邸，令他惊喜的是这宅邸内竟还有人居住。

 

小姑娘在旁侧替他引路，时不时仰头去看挺胸直行的范丞丞，即便模样打扮狼狈了些，但他着实是气度不凡，袍服的料子也能看出其家室非富即贵。

 

［我瞧府上格局也是相当气派，为何破落了？］

 

范丞丞忽然开口，将正在心中转着小心思的姑娘吓了一跳。

 

［公子，这里原是奉天府尹的私宅，我便是府尹大人婢女之女。］

 

小姑娘讲完便稍稍抿唇不再开口，范丞丞心下明了，当年奉天府一夜之间被屠戮灭口，鲜血染尽官邸每一片青砖，如此惊天血案翌日便被大理寺撤了卷宗，再无人过问。

 

虽知不该，但范丞丞作为即将上任的大理寺卿，对于这与自己同级的官员一夜蒸发之事总有些隐秘的好奇。

 

［既然你是顺天府人，又为何活了下来？］

 

小姑娘似是有些伤神，捏着汗巾的手指紧了又紧。

 

［我和母亲就因为藏身在这私宅内才躲过一劫，后来南城郊传出闹鬼的风言，极少有人来此，我和母亲才能有安身之地。］

 

［我本不该和公子说这些的，您养些日子就上路吧，这里总归还是不安全。］

 

范丞丞皱眉，已经这么些年过去了，到底是何人还在清剿这奉天府上下。

 

［我去准备饭食，有什么需要公子唤我便是。］

 

不等范丞丞回应小姑娘已经匆匆跑走，他看着冒着腾腾热气的木桶旁规规整整摆着一套粗布衣服，轻啧一声便开始解下已经沾染了汗气的衣物，往桶中迈去。

 

侧厢房内，红黑两色几乎没有精雕痕迹的酸枝屏风喀啦一震，一缕携着青色烟气的雾团从屏面上升腾而起，像是被鼓进了风旋似的慢慢膨胀开来，窗户被四处逃窜的气流撞开，雾团渐渐稀薄消散，一名脑后披散着及臀长发的人影翘着腿坐在屏风上边，他掩藏在阴影中的目光正落在范丞丞置于床铺的包裹上边。

 

人影袖袍一挥，像是没有重量般轻飘飘落在床前，他探出手，伸出袖外的皮肤透明般莹白带青，竟没有一丝血色，人影较着范丞丞那样的成年人略显娇小，似还是少年模样。

 

［这是什么？］

 

范丞丞包内的书本册籍和官印皆被一样样摆了出来，少年兴味盎然，挨个翻看把玩着，他被困于这老宅园林中已经不知多少年岁，每日只得在弹丸大小的地方期期艾艾希望能出去看看。

 

［…大理寺？］

 

脚步声骤起，少年捏着范丞丞上任诏书的手一颤，他回过头双目已然是血般殷红的赤色，原本曳在地面的发丝此刻被阴冷气流席卷着在空中飞扬，范丞丞人已行到门外，却被倏然充满寒意的空气扑了个照面。

 

范丞丞惊疑不定地往后退去，心中猛地腾起一丝悚然。

 

［公子，过来用饭了。］

 

小姑娘甜脆的声音在身后适时响起，范丞丞压下心头不安，最后向那扇紧闭的门上浅浅一瞥，冷意已经消失，他不再停留转身便随着姑娘走了。

 

屋内的少年同样听见了小姑娘的声音，他日日都能瞧见她，虽然自己见不得阳光从未在她面前出现过，少年也依旧把小姑娘当作自己唯一的伙伴，在他生前，她曾也是府邸内晚他几年出生的白嫩丫头，如今女孩慢慢长大，自己却永远停留在了当年的十七岁。

 

眸中的赤潮渐渐褪去，少年扔下手中诏书，即便他知道大理寺的人一定来者不善，但自己也不能在这里行恶事，老宅是小姑娘唯一的安身之所了，他必须保护她。

 

青烟在风中一摇，少年立于屏后缓缓隐去身形。

 

［你方才说的，这城南闹鬼，是怎么回事？］

 

范丞丞到底还是放不下，饭吃了一半也实在是没有胃口了，虽说他并不害怕鬼神之说，可刚刚在侧厢门口所受的令他几近窒息的阴冷压迫感却实在是太真实了。

 

［唔…其实我也只听过些传言，尚未遇过，也许仅仅是传言罢了。］

 

范丞丞点头，既然她在此住了这么些年也并未有异样，想必是危险境遇的可能性就很小了，心下微定，范丞丞起身道了谢便迫不及待往自己的住屋走去。

 

门哐啷打开，范丞丞盯着床铺上自己被翻得凌乱不堪的物件一时无言，他神色未变，仿佛什么也未发生般归置好东西后就在床上躺下了。

 

范丞丞清楚记得自己离开前屋内的窗户是全部关紧的，此刻黄昏里的穿林风趁着月色丝丝缕缕灌了进来，两扇窗户洞开，范丞丞枕着荞麦壳的柔软枕头盯着天花板出神，既不睡觉也不做别的事，就像在有意等待什么般。

 

天终于黑了，微微有些凉意的风骤然间变得寒凉彻骨，范丞丞原本懒散的目光渐渐汇聚在周身的每一个方向，散入的三分光亮随着窗户间的间隙缩小而逐渐消失，屋内老旧落灰的屏风忽然一震，接着便是急促的晃动带出毫无节奏的吱呀乱响，范丞丞依旧没动，警戒的视线最终定格在那扇再普通不过的酸枝屏风。

 

凄厉的尖啸辨不出男女，伴随着呼啸盘旋的风充斥了整个空旷房间，范丞丞洗净后并未束起的长发被股股撩起，他坐起身，清亮目光盯着依旧在发出可怖声音的屏风微微波动。

 

［你就会这么点东西么？］

 

杂乱的响动戛然而止，范丞丞等了半晌，见其似乎并没有要同自己交流的意思。

 

［你从未骚扰住在这里的姑娘，却为何对我有如此恶意？］

 

无人回应，范丞丞倒也不在意，倒下去就闭上眼睛准备睡觉。

 

［不打算说就算了，既然你白天也能现身，那就等我睡醒再聊吧。］

 

危险的气息忽然袭来，早有准备的范丞丞翻身一个鹞子便半蹲起来，伸到自己跟前的纤细胳膊被他紧紧握住，接着一用力便将扑过来的人影硬生生拽上了床。

 

范丞丞也有些愣住了，不仅是没想到自己真能触碰到这东西，更觉得有点奇怪。

 

［你怎么这么弱？］

 

这不是嘲讽，是实打实的疑问，范丞丞下午所感受到的那股气息的确要强大得多，可话落在少年耳中就不是那么回事了，从小到大，有谁胆敢说自己一句不是。

 

［你真的想死吗！］

 

范丞丞又愣了，傻乎乎吐出一句。

 

［你居然是男的？］

 

少年像终于被激怒了般，用力甩开他钳制住自己的胳膊蹬着床面往后退去，直离开范丞丞好几米远才停了下来，仿佛他才是豺狼虎豹般的危险人物。

 

［我又不是厉鬼，弱有什么奇怪的，还有，我很像女人吗。］

 

范丞丞手中落空，不由得回想一下方才的触感，这只鬼的皮肤除了冰凉外似乎格外柔软光滑，他莫名有些想乐，腿一放坐在床上看向那小小一只隐匿在阴影中的人影。

 

［跟我说说，你是谁，怎么在这儿，为什么恐吓我。］

 

［你又是谁，为什么在这儿？］

 

范丞丞闻言挑眉，从善如流地又将问题抛了回了去。

 

［我只不过是个过路的，连我干什么的都不知道就袭击我，你真不是厉鬼？］

 

［骗子，你是大理寺来的人。］

 

少年的声音霎时间变得狠戾起来，范丞丞眉头一皱，如此心中的想法立刻便得到了证实。

 

［你果然是当年顺天府的人，蔡小公子，是吗。］

 

这回轮到蔡徐坤怔愣了，即便存在的年岁比范丞丞高出足有一辈，可他死时到底还是个十七岁的小少年，无论如何也猜不出范丞丞是怎么得知他身份的。

 

［你…到底…］

 

［不难猜，你住在这里却从未在那姑娘面前出现，现今却对大理寺的人有如此恶意，加上你这少年人的身形，很容易就明白了。］

 

范丞丞冲着浑身戒备的身影笑了笑，似乎还有些意犹未尽。

 

［看来你不仅很弱，还挺笨的。］

 

［你…你怎么可以这么说我？我年龄比你大得多！］

 

房内的风重新鼓动起来，蔡徐坤所能想到的驳斥的词汇就仅限于这么点毫无杀伤力的几个，范丞丞听他用尚还稚嫩的嗓音气急败坏讲出［我比你大］这种话时，终于禁不住乐出声来，实在很想瞧瞧这位早夭的蔡小公子到底长什么模样。

 

［那你能过来点么，躲那么远是在怕我？］

 

［谁怕你了？］

 

蔡徐坤果然直接就上钩，紧捏住两手衣袖慢慢往床前跨去，范丞丞抱着臂，看他一点点挪到窗外漫进的那半分月光下边。

 

少年的皮肤果真如他所触碰的那样光滑白净，不正常的青色为他稚气的艳丽面容添上一分诡异的僵冷，范丞丞神色微动，看着他左边面颊那一片嫩红色的创口皱起眉来。

 

［你这脸，怎么回事？］

 

［是烧伤，幸好只伤了这一块时我便断气了，不然不知会有多痛苦。］

 

蔡徐坤抚着那颗被伤痕覆盖的脸颊痣，语气中还有些庆幸，余光却瞥到一言不发的范丞丞此刻面色冷硬眉头紧蹙，蔡徐坤不知为何有些忐忑。

 

［怎么了…很难看吗？］

 

［不，不难看。］

 

范丞丞极快地调整好思绪，重新挂上笑容上前想去摸他脑袋，蔡徐坤下意识往后一躲，眸中重新浮上警惕之色。

 

［你还没告诉我，你来这做什么？］

 

［我真的是过路的。］

 

范丞丞无奈，只得将自己路遇之事又讲一遍。

 

［我几天后才正式上任，诏书上有写，此前本想独自来京四处看看。］

 

［你能告诉我，你家当年，是为何被毫无预兆下了此手？］

 

原本还有些疑虑的蔡徐坤一晃神，表情放空似乎陷入遥远的回忆当中，范丞丞的目光逐渐冷了下来，其实他心中早便有了一个雏形，能使唤得动大理寺这种身居高位的庞然大物亲自出手，只会是最顶端那人，而如此不入眼的手段，连尸骨也不留，定是顺天府触到了他见不得人的痛处。

 

［具体的原因我不知道，但那段时间我的父亲非常焦虑，也不上朝，常唤我过去盯着我的脸，一看便是一整天，什么也不说。］

 

［那你母亲呢？］

 

范丞丞握住他纤细冰凉的手腕，眉头越收越拢。

 

［我…母亲，我并未见过我母亲，父亲说，她在我记事前便过世了。］

 

蔡徐坤含着光的眸子清澈无波，似乎对于范丞丞的行为有些疑惑。

 

［你为什么关心这个，已经过去很久了。］

 

［你…难过吗，就这样死去，成了这幅模样。］

 

蔡徐坤仰头看着范丞丞，他此刻靠近了方看见蔡徐坤面颊上那一颗小小的黑痣。

 

［不难过，死后和活着也没什么差别，都被圈禁在这半大的园子，一个人玩。］

 

范丞丞回忆着原本流散于京城的坊间传言，照理说十七岁已然不小了，众人却只知蔡小公子之人并未见过其面，否则凭他如此出众的容貌，定然早在慕美的当朝声名鹊起。

 

［我知道了，过来睡觉吧。］

 

蔡徐坤对于活人的灼热体温略有些不适应，他挣了挣自己被范丞丞握住的胳膊，奈何力气实在不是对手。

 

［我不需要睡觉。］

 

［但我需要，陪我行吗，我怕黑。］

 

蔡徐坤语塞，这人撒谎也如此不经心，他连鬼都不怕，还会怕黑吗，可范丞丞才不管他如何作想，连哄带搂便躺在床上把蔡徐坤抱进了怀里。

 

其实并不是范丞丞对他有何非分之想，只不过这入夏的夜里着实闷热，蔡徐坤冰冰凉的身体就如同一块温软寒玉般凉爽，范丞丞一摸便舍不得放手了，有这现成的消暑利器在眼前，怎么可以放过。

 

到底是大理寺的人，也就范丞丞胆子如此之大了。

 

蔡徐坤哪里受过这种待遇，被范丞丞紧搂住的姿势让他实在有些不自在，身体禁不住在人怀里胡乱扭动着，过于亲密的接触让他头一次体会到什么叫又羞又恼。

 

［别动了，闭眼。］

 

范丞丞的掌心准确无误捂上他大睁着的双眸，这人在自己怀里动得实在让他烦躁，既憋屈又撩人，让范丞丞一时搞不清自己到底是热还是冷，蔡徐坤闻言果真不动了，他眨眨眼，浓密却笔直的睫毛小刷子般刮在范丞丞掌心。

 

［你好热…离我远点。］

 

蔡徐坤扒着他捂在自己面上的手，却感觉背后的范丞丞贴得更近，呼吸几乎都吐在自己脖颈上边，蔡徐坤的头发同他的皮肤触感一般好，范丞丞将鼻尖埋了进去，嗅着他身上一股酸枝木头的清香味道，没什么睡意。

 

［你住在那木头屏风里？］

 

［我是从屏风里醒来的，原先还不能化形，时间久了力量渐渐大些，不过还是不能离开屏风太远。］

 

范丞丞没再说话，蔡徐坤微哑的少年声音像小动物似的又呆又糯，他感觉自己抱了块被檀香熏过的寒玉，说不出的舒服。

 

［范丞丞？］

 

蔡徐坤唤了他一声，范丞丞却似乎已经睡着了，胸膛起伏着呼吸均匀，蔡徐坤下意识绷紧了身体不敢再动，生怕吵醒他，自己已经许久没和人讲过话了，成为寄生孤魂后第一个接触的竟是这么个奇怪的人物，让他一点做鬼的新奇感也无。

 

蔡徐坤窝在有些烫人的怀抱里闭上眼，头脑里乱絮一团，也不知自己到底睡着没有。

 

屋内一静时间就过得飞快，眼见日头已经爬上来了，范丞丞比平日醒得都早，只是他并未睁眼，摸着怀里那团微微蜷起的冰凉身体感觉十分奇异，清晨屋内的温度并不算高，范丞丞收回手叹了一句。

 

［呼，好冷。］

 

怀中人动了动，范丞丞睁眼，却看见蔡徐坤莹白的小脸抬起来正直直望着自己，眸光中似乎还带了些委屈，和受伤。

 

范丞丞脑子立刻一转，意识到自己话说错了。

 

［是你硬要抱着我的…］

 

蔡徐坤翻身从范丞丞怀里爬了出去，本打算立刻跑回屏风里边，却又觉得有些丢人，他起身坐在床边背对着范丞丞不再动作，范丞丞轻咳一声，凑上去将少年肩膀搂住了。

 

［我没别的意思。］

 

蔡徐坤将脸扭向一边，范丞丞无奈，正想该如何哄他，门外熟悉的清脆声音忽然响起。

 

［公子，您起了吗？］

 

［啊，这就来。］

 

范丞丞应了一声，却感觉怀中忽然一空，只剩下半蓬青烟袅袅散去，范丞丞愣了愣，看向那扇并不怎么光亮的红黑色屏风，摇摇头一边整理着衣服出门去了。

 

蔡徐坤蹲在屏风里边，看着范丞丞头也不回将门关上了，眸中的委屈几乎溢了出来，他缩回黑糊糊的角落里边抱着膝将头埋了进去，像往常一样发起呆来。

 

［公子，饭已经做好了，您可以先去洗漱。］

 

［多谢。］

 

范丞丞看着小姑娘明媚清秀的眉眼，笑了笑。

 

［我明日便走，你要与我一起吗？］

 

小姑娘一愣，脸腾地红了，范丞丞赶紧解释。

 

［我在京中任职，此次便是前去赴任，你独自居住这里也并不安全，不如同我走，去我府上生活也会好许多。］

 

范丞丞难得讲这么多话，小姑娘一时有些支吾。

 

［您的意思我明白了，但我是顺天府的人，说不准会牵连到您。］

 

范丞丞一叹，她说得也不无道理，其实自己真正想带走的只不过是那扇屏风而已，救她不过顺手为之。

 

［那便等我回京打点好一切，再来接你。］

 

一顿饭吃得也还算和谐，范丞丞离席后并未回房，而是去了京都城郊附近的城镇上打听些事情，又问车马铺下了份订，路途有些远，他便一整天都在外奔走没有回去老宅，一直到日落黄昏，范丞丞才终于得了自己满意的讯息，往宅子走去。

 

同姑娘打过招呼后范丞丞径直回了房，刚进门便开口唤他。

 

［小公子，你在吗？］

 

［蔡小公子？］

 

范丞丞行至屏风前站定，在质地软钝的木头上敲了敲，脑后忽的一阵寒风卷来，范丞丞回头，只见蔡徐坤面上满是恼恨地站在自己身后直直盯着他，一张小脸几乎皱到一处，范丞丞有些哭笑不得。

 

［你怎么了？］

 

［你不是走了吗？］

 

蔡徐坤连话语之中都透着怨气，范丞丞摸摸鼻子。

 

［我东西还在这儿呢，走什么走。］

 

蔡徐坤似乎更恼了，气冲冲走到床边坐下不同他说话，范丞丞站在原地瞧了他半天，直瞧得蔡徐坤瞪他一眼又一眼。

 

［我走了你气什么？］

 

蔡徐坤一呆，爬上床搂着范丞丞的荞麦皮枕头，背过身去闷闷不乐。

 

［你是想我了吗。］

 

范丞丞一笑，慢悠悠脱了鞋也坐上床去，他捻着蔡徐坤披散在床铺上边的细软发丝缓缓开口。

 

［我明日就走。］

 

蔡徐坤身子一僵，不知哪来的委屈劲儿冲上头顶，他抱着枕头翻身爬了起来，瞪大了眼睛撇着眉头同范丞丞对视。

 

［走就走啊，你本来也不住在这。］

 

范丞丞伸手把他依旧冰凉的身子抱了过来，轻轻拍抚着蔡徐坤瘦削的背脊，他知道少年成长至今几乎并未接触过外界，对于亲人或是朋友的认知也并不明了，这一切都拜他不可现世的身世所赐，蔡徐坤额头抵在范丞丞胸膛，被暖炉一般的温度包围着，再说不出什么狠话了。

 

［你且等我几天，我会回来接你，带你和她一起走。］

 

蔡徐坤松开怀里的软枕伸手抱住范丞丞腰身，他到底还是个不谙世事的小孩儿，生前是孤单一人的童年，死后更未从旁人身上得到过什么，对于范丞丞给予的情感与温度，哪怕只有一点，也是穿破黑幕的一束耀目的光，他是第一位，却再也不会有第二位了。

 

蔡徐坤仰头，够不着范丞丞的脸，便上前在他露出衣领的脖颈上亲了亲。

 

［…你做什么？］

 

冰凉的唇贴上自己脆弱纤薄的颈间皮肤，范丞丞松开蔡徐坤心中有些惊疑，看他将自己淡色的唇珠舔得水润光亮，似乎所做之事再正常不过了。

 

［我想亲你脸，我以前也这样亲过父亲。］

 

［……。］

 

范丞丞实在不知如何开口，心中却十分不能接受蔡徐坤将自己同他父亲摆在一块论调。

 

［你不是说，你比我大吗。］

 

蔡徐坤闻言，理直气壮仰起了脸。

 

［是啊，所以我想做什么就做什么。］

 

范丞丞瞧着他眉眼飞扬的模样差点儿气笑，干脆便不打算与他讲道理了，范丞丞微眯着眼，噙着些笑意朝蔡徐坤凑拢过去，直到两人鼻尖几乎贴在一块儿方才停下。

 

［那你都想做些什么？］

 

［我不想。］

 

范丞丞给他弄得有些无言了，他拢了拢蔡徐坤披散在袍服上凌乱长发，将枕头摆回原处躺了上去。

 

［睡觉吧，我明天起早。］

 

蔡徐坤没动，扑扇着眼睫盯着范丞丞沐在昏黄光芒下的英挺面庞，忽然就半跪着直直朝范丞丞压了上去，屈着胳膊摁在他锁骨上边，指尖堪堪能够到下颌，范丞丞望着他，抿抿嘴，蔡徐坤眸光一动便埋头亲了下去，唇抵唇就吻在了一起。

 

范丞丞即使没料到会有这个场面，但却丝毫也不计较，他不主动招惹什么也不明白的小孩儿，但并不代表就拒绝接受。

 

［不是不想吗。］

 

蔡徐坤没理他，心情颇好地在范丞丞颈窝里小狗似的蹭动着，仿佛得了什么不得了的东西，范丞丞拍拍他的头。

 

［没了？］

 

［还有什么？］

 

蔡徐坤不解，皱着鼻子抬起头看他。

 

范丞丞并不打算用语言和他解释，或许自己是真的得了失心病，为这么个连人也算不得的小孩四处奔走安排下事宜，愿意不顾危险将他们接到身旁，即便隐隐猜到他不可告的来历，却还是甘之如饴。

 

［好了，不要动。］

 

范丞丞看着仰躺在床上散开衣襟，长发垂落在胸口肩头一副惑人模样的半大男孩，神情却满是不解和懵懂，他压下心头躁动拉开他边角有些烧焦痕迹的袍服，轻轻吻在蔡徐坤左颊那片嫩红的伤疤之上，蔡徐坤肩膀一颤，拽住范丞丞衣袖便不松手了。

 

范丞丞没理，唇峰从他合拢的眼尾吻到柔软嘴角，手指拨开的衣襟下边是并不结实的纤瘦身体，尚且比同龄人还稚嫩一些，范丞丞的指尖对于蔡徐坤冰冷的身体来说太过灼人，轻抚而过的路径上仿佛勾起一线火舌，蔡徐坤原本好奇的面上终于浮现一丝无措。

 

［你在做什么…］

 

［别害怕。］

 

范丞丞此时已经没空理会旁的，他对于这具没有体温也并不出彩的身体起了十二万分的兴趣，即便颜色是如玉般的清冷，皮肤肌肉却格外柔软光滑，范丞丞手指掠过他已经硬挺起的小巧乳尖，少年人的身体实在敏感，尚未成熟的器官只一点触碰便有了反应，蔡徐坤小腹一缩攥着范丞丞衣袖的手更紧了，眼中满是惶惑。

 

范丞丞俯身，安抚地吻了吻他圆润的肚脐四周，手指却依旧没放过淡粉色的漂亮乳头，唇舌一点点上挪吮住那颗被揉弄得红肿许多的可爱凸起，舌尖用力就将原本硬硬的乳首搅得柔软下去。

 

蔡徐坤终于禁不住一声呜咽，他张口轻咬住自己指节，即便是再天真，也该明白范丞丞现在同他做的是什么好事，他盈着水汽的眼神有些慌乱在埋首自己胸前的范丞丞身上不断游弋。

 

此刻的范丞丞对于蔡徐坤来说不亚于一个烧的正旺的火炉，烫得他几乎化掉，然而未经人事的身体总是第一时间给出诚实反应，蔡徐坤微微并拢双腿，已然硬起来的性器正直直抵在范丞丞腹间。

 

［你可真有点让我惊讶了。］

 

蔡徐坤实在不知该如何面对范丞丞的灼热视线，也不明白自己到底是不是做了什么错事，只得可怜巴巴掩住自己口中呻吟，睁大一双被水雾蒙蔽的眸子朝范丞丞求饶。

 

［乖孩子，慢慢来。］

 

看着蔡徐坤一副惶恐模样，范丞丞并不打算做到最后，一来是他明日实在耽误不起，二来蔡徐坤的身体还是太过稚嫩了，就像自己说的，慢慢来，等他日后适应便好。

 

范丞丞长这么大定是去过青楼的，即便男风盛行他却从未碰过男子一分，范丞丞有些新奇地将烫热掌心握上男孩并未发育完全的淡色茎身，也不知是被烧着了还是舒服的，蔡徐坤大腿一紧仰头露出纤细的脖颈，双手皆是捂上自己嘴唇。

 

范丞丞得了趣，便使了技巧顺着手中小巧龟头下的凹陷，一点点沿着青色筋膜向下揉去，指尖用力蹭那层皮肉渐渐刮开，蔡徐坤弓起腰，几乎湮没自己的奇异快感让他又是惊又是怕，松了手大口喘气，一双腿缠上范丞丞腰侧不住颤抖着。

 

［没关系，不要忍着。］

 

范丞丞沉下的声音断断续续落进蔡徐坤耳中，他此刻只想放了声尖叫出来，却也知道不能那样做，蔡徐坤边是啜泣边是用力扯住范丞丞腰间衣摆，溺水般绷紧了浑身肌肉，范丞丞并未放过他，一边温柔吻着蔡徐坤光裸的身子，原本技巧性的揉弄干脆换了粗暴的磨动在他身下动得愈发快速。

 

［呜…呜啊…］

 

蔡徐坤口中音节已然凑不出完整句子，范丞丞直起身看他，蔡徐坤只慌乱地捂住自己不住漫出泪水的双眼，就那么在范丞丞注视之下抑制不住，流着泪着射了出来。

 

［我，我…我不是…］

 

蔡徐坤身子一软便哭出了声，范丞丞松开他拿袍服将人腹上粘液一擦，随意往床下甩了甩手就上前去抱蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤止不住似的在他怀里轻轻抽动，哭得天昏地暗仿佛受了天大委屈。

 

［没事，没事，做得很好，你很乖。］

 

范丞丞无声叹了口气，又好笑又有些心疼，他实在不愿意蔡徐坤将这情事当做什么洪水猛兽，想必自己日后的任务还十分艰巨。

 

［没事了，睡吧。］

 

范丞丞抱着浑身凉凉的小孩儿不断安抚，已经许多年没睡过觉的蔡徐坤今日终于感受到了一丝疲累，日头彻底暗了，他抱紧范丞丞再也不动，一言不发便闭上了眼。

 

范丞丞在蔡徐坤醒来前便离开了，他一刻也不耽搁，第一时间便回了自己官邸开始打点事务，第二日收到官服，范丞丞一大早便入了宫，面圣上奏以完成述职之事，皇帝自然是没有道理为难，略略一听便遣退了他，范丞丞着急想往大理寺赶回，踏出金銮的那刻却忽然间怔住了。

 

迎面行来的女子虽然头颅微微压下，范丞丞却毫不费劲便认出她那张与蔡徐坤一般无二的绝色面庞，女子行过他身侧，左颊上的黑痣清清楚楚落进范丞丞眼底。

 

范丞丞的心脏停了一骤后便开始疯狂鼓动，他一下马几乎是狂奔着去了存放卷宗的古老阁楼。

 

［请为我寻一下，顺天府灭门案的全部卷宗。］

 

范丞丞掏出自己的官印拍案而来，把小吏吓了大跳。

 

［原来是范大人，您要那做什么？］

 

［别问，快些。］

 

小吏面色犯难。

 

［就在昨日，皇上已经差人拿走了，还未还来。］

 

［谁拿走了？］

 

范丞丞心头一跳，急忙追问。

 

［是，是咱们大理寺之人，今日还未回呢。］

 

范丞丞再也来不及多讲一句，奔波数日的疲惫还未消除就立刻备了马，独身一人往来处奔行而去。

 

之前隐隐猜测到的事情真相今日尽数揭开，蔡徐坤的父亲，顺天府府尹与当朝盛宠一身的后妃在入宫前便是两情相悦，妃子在宫内诞下的子嗣却是府尹的孩子，偷梁换柱后被偷偷送出宫来，一直藏到蔡徐坤几近成年。

 

原本此事是天衣无缝，却因为蔡徐坤一日一日长成的模样与后妃几乎分不出二致，府尹无奈，只得将他圈禁在府邸中不得面见生人。

 

可纸终究是包不住火的，就在府尹察觉到皇帝举止有异，准备将蔡徐坤送离的前一天晚上，整个顺天府上下被一夜间屠戮得一干二净，鲜血成洼，连尸骨也不曾存留。

 

如此大一桩丑闻，皇帝是不会容得任何有可能知晓真相的人存活于世的，范丞丞紧咬住的唇几乎溢出血来，城南城郊渐渐近了，然而他看到的只是破败老宅里冲天的火光，就如同数年前的顺天府一样。

 

［荒废好几年的宅子怎会突然起火？］

 

［这城南本就邪气，想必又是妖物作祟了。］

 

范丞丞拨开人群，看着院内被映照成金黄色的那颗高大梨木，忽然就迈不开步子了，他想不明白，到底是哪里出了差错。

 

火势渐微，人群也尽数散去，范丞丞摁着一片静默的胸口缓慢走进宅门，他没去看那姑娘是否还活着，而是径直往一片焦黑的侧厢房行去，木质的屋子让火一燎便脆弱无比，他看着脚边残垣，一点点靠近自己记忆中的位置。

 

酸枝所制的屏风只露了一半在外边，原本红黑两色此刻只剩下碳般的漆黑，他低低唤了一声，没得来任何回应。

 

范丞丞坐在马车之上，后边捆扎着一扇辨不出原样的焦黑木头，这是他离开之前便下了订的车马铺的单子，原本是用来运送小姑娘和那扇酸枝屏风的。

 

大理寺差遣出去的人临了了也没有回来，范丞丞也再未去寻过卷宗，他每日上朝退朝一句话也不多讲，只在看见那左颊有痣的女子时微微驻足，看她面无表情前来，或是离开。

 

范丞丞看着自己房间内那扇已经摆了不知多久的焦黑木头，最终令人将它挪进了无人前去的花园之中。

 

范丞丞想，这世间本就不存在什么神鬼妖怪，不能，也不应该存在罢了。

 

END.


End file.
